


Oh Vitya... My Poor Little Vitya...

by iridescentloner



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comforting words, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Original Character Death(s), depressed victor, it hasn't even been a week on this website and I wrote heavy angst, pet death, trigger warning, yuuri comforts victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentloner/pseuds/iridescentloner
Summary: Yuuri comforts Victor after a long few days of major depression





	Oh Vitya... My Poor Little Vitya...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mistake (TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING!)

The weather in Russia was cold and wet. The rain became hard due to the brisk cold atmosphere and turned into hail meaning Yuuri had to close the windows. Victor was in his bed relaxing while Yuuri did their chores for him including washing, folding, dishes, cleaning and cooking. He had made Victor some cheese and biscuits with fruit because you see; Victor had been through a stressful time these past three days and whenever Yuuri tried to help Victor would tell him he was fine. The most unusual thing was that he insisted on sleeping on separate beds, even when he first met Victor, he rushed in on flirting and wanted to desperately sleep and cuddle together. But who could blame Victor? Yuuri knew the feeling of stress way too well, especially after losing something he grew up with. As he began walking to the Russians room to give him his lunch he heard soft sniffles coming from there followed by a loud cry and more crying sounds, he set aside lunch with a sigh and rushed towards Victor's room only to find something so depressing, so heart clenching, so upsetting that Yuuri slowed down to help. What he had come back to was Victor. Not normal Victor. A sad Victor. Victor was sobbing. Crying, actually. A shard of glass lay next to him, stained a dried dark red colour much like the large slits in his dominant wrist, his light blonde hair ruffled after running his hands through his scalp multiple times and his cheeks were stained and wet with hot salty tears. Yuuri rushed to his side and hugged him closely like he was the only resource of life left, Victor's face buried in Yuuri's chest while he held Yuuri as well. "Oh Vitya..." A sob came in reply. 

"I m-miss him so much! I miss Makkachin! I miss my beautiful dog!" Victor cried in his fiance's chest.

Makkachin had died three days before. Victor knew this day had to come sooner or later. For weeks Makkachin had been vomiting, peeing and coughing up blood, Victor hadn't seemed too upset at first until the day he took Makka to the vet. He held Makkachin close before kissing his forehead and telling him goodbye repeatedly and before he knew it Makkachin was gone. His tail stopped wagging and the soft whimpers filling the air were now replaced by his sobs. He had never lost a pet before and Makkachin was by his side most of his life, nineteen years to be exact.

"Oh Vitya... My poor little Vitya..." Was all Yuuri could say to calm him down.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-so so sorry, Yuuri! I p-promised myself I'd never do it again but I can't fucking keep the streak with myself up! I'm so sorry! So fucking sorry..."

Yuuri had known about Victor's darker days, the days where he felt like he wasn't enough, where he didn't fit in and thought the only way to get rid of these thoughts was to end his own precious life and if not end it he'd cut his beautiful pale skin. He had stopped for a few years after realising there was so much more in life than feeling pitiful for himself and after finding out what falling in love is really like with the help of Yuuri he overcame depression, until the dog sticking by his side through all of this was taken away.

The Japanese man still held Victor close and reached out into the white drawer next to their bed for antiseptic ointment and pulled Victor away before gently wiping the cuts on his wrist. "Shh you're okay, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you for holding on this long, so so proud. You're so amazing, Victor. My amazing, wonderful, handsome man. You held on for so long. I love you so much." He comforted Victor until his breathing rate was normal again. "Wanna talk about it?"

"N-no. Can we just cuddle... Here? In bed? Under th-the blanket?" Victor latched on even tighter making Yuuri's heart break.

"Of course honey," his words were soft and gentle being careful not to sound angry or upset with Victor. He pulled Victor under with him and rested his chin on Victor's head while rubbing circles into his back. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Yuuri was almost certain Victor had fallen asleep so he tried getting up to get Victor's lunch until a pair of hands grabbed onto him again. "I knew you were disappointed in me..."

"I was just going to-"

"Just go, Yuuri. I knew this would happen. Even when I used to do this everyone left me... And now e-even my boyfriend..." He sniffled and let go of Yuuri's waist.

"I was going to get your lunch and come back, Vitya. I would never leave you, ever. You are so strong for keeping up your streak for so many years and I am so, so, so proud of you, my amazing soon-to-be-husband," Yuuri gave his fiance's forehead a kiss and rubbed his shoulder. 

"I don't w-want lunch, Yuuri. Please. I kn-know I haven't eaten in a few days but tonight I promise I will. I'm just not hungry and I'm used to feeding Makkachin before myself. I need you to hold onto me. I've never been so upset before. P-please, just cuddle me..."

"Definitely." Yuuri slid back under and went back to what he was doing before until Victor's sniffles weren't able to be heard. "Oh Vitya," Yuuri kept repeating softly until Victor interrupted Yuuri's pattern with a soft laugh. "What are you laughing at, honey?" He asked, smiling for what felt like the first time in months.

"Th-there was this time, wh-when I was first legally allowed to drink, I bought Makkachin to a bar a-and he jumped onto the bar stool," another soft giggle came from the Russian, "everytime I brought him there, the bar tender gave him left over meat scraps in a bowl and water in a bar glass and he drank the whole thing up without spilling it."

"He was a funny dog, Vitya." Yuuri smiled back at him and kept rubbing his back and head. He saw Victor's eyes dart to the empty dog bed across from their own and the Japanese boy began to feel his shirt dampen with tears.

"I miss him," was all Victor could choke out before he cried again.

"Me too, babe." Yuuri said before he too began crying softly.

"I couldn't bear to," a hiccup interrupted, "l-lose you either. Yuuri. Promise me that you'll stay with me forever. Please, Yuuri. If I lose you I won't have anyone else to comfort me and I'm w-worried if I have another episode like this I-I'll do something a lot worse..." 

"I'll never leave you, love. And I'm certainly not disappointed in you at all. You did so well, baby. Wanna know why I'll never leave you?" Victor nodded. "Because in a few months I'll get to wake up every morning to a beautiful Russian. He is so strong, emotionally and physically. He calms me down when I'm having an anxiety attack over little things, so so much smaller than a best friend dying. He gives me cuddles and kisses and massages and everything no one else could ever give me. He taught me how to love and show my true Eros. He showed me what it's like to fall in love over and over again just from a small touch. I'll never leave you. Ever." He kissed Victor's tears and wiped the stray ones away with his thumb.

"Thank you, Yuuri." He kissed Yuuri's lips multiple times and began to doze off in bed, the rain acting like a soft melody in the background to fill the silence and soon they both fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> It hasn't even been a week of me on this website and I'm already writing heavy angst.


End file.
